<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind over Matter by Hasegawa_Nanaho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407746">Mind over Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho'>Hasegawa_Nanaho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa is attracted into someone who is clean, diligent, and neat. Kita Shinsuke meets all of his standards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual, pardon my english :')<br/>this fic is done in 2 hours im</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They first met at Inter high.</p><p>Sakusa didn’t quite remember how they met, but there was a moment where Kita Shinsuke really catch his attention.</p><p>“Ahaha sorry, I was just cleaning the stall before someone gonna use it after me,” Kita said, his voice didn’t even waver, “its clean and safe for you to use it now, goodbye,” he bid farewell after finished cleaning it like a cleaning service does.</p><p>He is not a cleaning service, Sakusa clearly knows about him, eventhough they arent acquainted.</p><p>He is Inarizaki’s captain. Kita Shinsuke, 3<sup>rd</sup> year student. He is not that famous, but well-known as an outright, and decisive captain. He tends to do everything in order, and always carried it at 100%. The way his voice didn’t even waver when he said he was cleaning the stall was a prove that he always did that, precisely.</p><p>And Sakusa likes it. Very much.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Can’t you be like your captain for a sec?”</p><p>“What? You know Kita-san?” Miya Atsumu, Inarizaki’s setter, was in the same All-Japan Youth Training Camp with him.</p><p>“Yes, can’t you be like him?”</p><p>“What do you mean by that Omi-kun?”</p><p>“You clearly know what im trying to say, can’t you wipe all those sweat because its gross, and wash your hands correctly everytime before you eat, also dry your hands properly everytime you finished using the toilet?”</p><p>“Are you really trying to say I must live with such clean protocol? In your dreams Omi-Omi!”</p><p>“Ew,”</p><p>“Hey! I am me, not Kita-san ok!”</p><p>“Still ew, I wonder why he can keep it up with you guys,” Sakusa shrugs, “I respected him,”</p><p>“You didn’t even go to Inarizaki yet you respect our captain what the fuck,”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with putting respect to someone? I see its weird for you because you didn’t even respect anyone,”</p><p>“Whoa that was rude Omi-kun, I do have respect ok, I respect Kita-san like you did,”</p><p>Sakusa only sneered at Atsumu, there is no way this obnoxious setter has the same respect like him.</p><p>“If you respect him then ask him what kind of sanitizer he used to disinfect the toilet stall after he used it,”</p><p>“What is the correlation between respect and sanitizer brand Omi-Omi!”</p><p>“You should use it,” Sakusa said while he walks away, “to disinfect yourself, I mean,”</p><p>“Damn it!”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Atsumu walks over only to tell him the sanitizer brand Kita-san were using. And Sakusa only rolls his eyes, slightly smirking.</p><p>He is using the same sanitizer brand with Kita Shinsuke.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They meet again at Spring high.</p><p>“Ah Sakusa Kiyoomi? What a coincidence, could you spare me some of your hand sanitizer? I forgot to bring mine,” This time Kita spoke to him first, “I know you always carried some with you,”</p><p>“Ah, yes I do,” Sakusa reached into his pocket and hand him the hand sanitizer bottle.</p><p>“Oh you are using the same brand I used too,” Kita smiled as he poured some sufficient amount of the gel into his hand, “this one smelled nice didn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes,” <em>you smelled nice too,</em> he added in his mind.</p><p>Kita Shinsuke, aside from smelled like a mild high end perfume, also smelled like a clean laundry, and Sakusa loved it so much.</p><p>“Thanks Sakusa-kun, Im certainly indebted to you,” Kita said, as he rubbed his hand in one clear motion, oh wow, is that WHO handrub technique?</p><p>“Its nothing,”</p><p>“Oh I know,” Kita finished his handrubbing moment by his wrist, “I have two sample bottles of limited edition hand sanitizer from this brand, im giving you one later.”</p><p>“I don’t—”</p><p>“You will need it,” Kita smiled, and Sakusa was kinda amazed by how well this Inarizaki captain carried a conversation.</p><p>“Okay,”</p><p>“That’s great, since I didn’t brought it now, here is my number, you can either call or text me so we can meet somewhere this weekend if you are free,” Ah of course, Kita lives at Hyogo meanwhile Sakusa lives in Tokyo.</p><p>“Im free this Saturday,” That was the quickest answer coming from Sakusa Kiyoomi’s mouth. That strange, he never felt this excited over a bottle of hand sanitizer.</p><p>“Ok then, see you this Saturday, Sakusa-kun,”</p><p>He didn’t felt excited over a bottle of hand sanitizer.</p><p>He IS excited to meet Kita Shinsuke.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That Saturday. Why does this outing sounds like a date? Because Sakusa is having some moment, confused with choosing what kind of clothes he is gonna use to meet Kita Shinsuke.</p><p>If you ask him did he ever go to a date, he did. But only because Komori asked him to. He never intended any of them, so he just go with some half assed clothes, which still fit him perfectly like a vogue model. He did have a great posture anyway. Even Komori approved it.</p><p>But this time… its different.</p><p>He is excited. While some part of his mind just said, ‘Come on, just wear something simple, he is here to meet you only to hand you a bottle of hand sanitizer, whats the big deal?’</p><p>The big deal is, this is Kita Shinsuke. Someone he respected.</p><p>Its normal to feel like this over someone you respected didn’t it?</p><p>No. of course its not.</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi, was attracted, to Kita Shinsuke. And he was hoping more, than just a handsanitizer handover moment.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Ah Sakusa-kun, over here,” Kita waved at him at the station. Thanks God it didn’t packed with much people or Sakusa would have grimace in his face. He didn’t wants to show that to Kita, right?</p><p>“Hahaha, you dressed like you were going to a date,” Kita laughed, “but you surely look magnificent, Sakusa-kun, those dark blue jeans paired with white turtleneck and black coat really suits you!” He end his praise with a smile.</p><p>Sakusa was trying to breath properly. He is not ready to be praised so highly like this.</p><p>Of course he is oftenly praised for his unique wrist and great skills, but not with this.</p><p>“Uh…thank you? Kita-san you look great too…” He trailed, while eyeing what Kita is wearing, “…the black pants, with navy blue sweater and white shirt inside it…also the grey scarf…”</p><p>Sakusa didn’t realize he just mentioned every single piece of Kita’s attire this afternoon, which made the owner laughing heavenly, again.  </p><p>“Haha thanks Sakusa-kun, its cold today so im wearing some extra layer,” He reached for his bag, “oh yes, here is the sanitizer I mentioned to you, this one smelled really good, if you can smell them from my hand because I just use it too,” and yes, Sakusa can smell it, fresh, floral scent, coming from Kita’s hand while he handed a box of new hand sanitizer to him.</p><p>“Hmm, it smells nice,” Sakusa hummed, involuntarily, “Its like one of your laundry scented clothes—”</p><p>It was too late to close his mouth now. Kita already heard him.</p><p>And both faces went into darker shades of red, no one knows it was from the cold weather or from what Sakusa were saying.</p><p>.</p><p>“W-well since we already come here, with nice attire and such, should we just go somewhere to talk, Sakusa-kun?” Kita said, to break the awkwardness but damn, he was stuttering.</p><p>“Okay,” Sakusa only complies, he didn’t have much choice anyway.</p><p>And he didn’t wants to end his meeting with Kita for just 10 minutes.</p><p>“Do you like coffee?” Sakusa only nod, “Me too, shall we go to a coffee shop then?” He nods again, Kita was sweatdropping.</p><p>Is this what his teammate was saying about Sakusa Kiyoomi being someone who is hard to approach and hardly speak? Judging by all the nods he only did.</p><p>But they didn’t even mentioned about Sakusa being a flustered mess, like he is right now.</p><p>.</p><p>They arrived at the coffee shop, and Kita ordered americano with no sugar added. Sakusa ordered the same.</p><p>“You like black coffee?” which only replied by a nod, again. Kita just throw him a small smile, “we do have many things in common,”</p><p>The coffee they ordered has arrived in their table. Sakusa pulled down his mask and starts blowing into his hot coffee before sipping it. Kita finds it amusing and he did the same.</p><p>“…quit following my act,” Finally some words comes from Sakusa’s mouth.</p><p>“Im not, this is just how I drink hot coffee,” Kita only smiled again, and Sakusa just look at the other side, avoiding Kita.</p><p>He was dangerous for his brain, and heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Sakusa-kun,” Kita spoke again, while putting down his cup of coffee, “Atsumu said you respected me,”</p><p>Sakusa was choked by his own coffee.</p><p>“Ah im sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you like that!” He wasn’t, Sakusa knew it too. “Take it easy, here, drink some water first,”</p><p>Kita Shinsuke, was the most reliable, and cleanest man he ever met.</p><p>“Are you okay now?” Sakusa only replied with a nod again, his throat is still a bit uncomfortable, but this time he tried to answer him with raspy voice, “…im okay, thank you,”</p><p>“Don’t force yourself, I know your throat is still itchy,” And of course, Kita knew it.</p><p>After 5 minutes of silent, Kita finally open a conversation again.</p><p>“So…did Atsumu was saying the truth?”</p><p>Sakusa bit his lip, looking to the other way again. But there is no way to back off, he faced Kita again and said, “yes, I do respect you, Kita-san. The way you clean the toilet stall after you used it, the way you rub your hand using the hand sanitizer, and the way you take care of everyone, even me, who barely knows you,”</p><p>“Hm? That’s just me everyday? I don’t think that is something to be respected about?”</p><p>“That’s what I respected about you, Kita-san,” Sakusa admit, “the way you do all those things like it was nothing,”</p><p>There was a pause moment before a hearty laugh was heard, “Ahahaha,” damn he laugh like an angel, Sakusa wants to hear it everyday. But the distance might wont let him to.</p><p>“I see,” Kita added, before sipping into his lukewarm coffee again, “I also admire you, Sakusa-kun,”</p><p>Sakusa was glad he didn’t sip his coffee again, otherwise he might choke for the second time.</p><p>“W-what did you admire from me?” He curse himself for his wavered voice, but he is curious too.</p><p>“The way you train, you start something then you stop only when you are finished, the consistency,” Kita clear his throat, “…also your flexible wrist,”</p><p>His what.</p><p>“Ah, don’t get me wrong,” he clarified, “I was someone with no special power, so seeing those who are gifted really excites me, like the way Atsumu set the balls, the way Osamu spike and also can set too, the way Suna blocks with moving his whole torso—”</p><p>“But Kita-san,” Sakusa cuts him off, “you do have speciality,”</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sakusa smirked this time, “You are the first, and the only person who I shared my handsanitizer with,”</p><p>Kita was a bit surprised but he maintain his calm composure, and he laugh again.</p><p>“You are really an interesting guy, Sakusa-kun,” Kita smiled, “to be honest I want to hold and play with your flexible wrist too, if you don’t mind,”</p><p>Sakusa quickly hold Kita’s hand, and he made him flex his wrist.</p><p>Kita was surprised, but this is fun. Quite fun.</p><p>“It is really flexible but it doesn’t break, right? Im afraid if you experienced pain or such—”</p><p>“It didn’t break and its not painful at all,” Sakusa cuts him off with a smug smile, “and your touch are delicate,”</p><p>“Hahaha!” Ah, this hearty laugh again. Sakusa cant never get enough of it. “My, my, Sakusa-kun you are quite amusing,”</p><p>Their hands is still intertwined. And both parties didn’t even mind that they didn’t even wash their hands before holding each other.</p><p>This is the moment where they both realized they are attracted to each other. They only think about how they are this ‘click’. Not even a single germ crossed their minds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pardon my english tho and sorry if this quite short lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both still holding hands, Kita still playing with Sakusa’s wrist and fingers, fondling, bending, tapping it. Sakusa still feels comfortable, he smiled a little. He founds the man in front of him is cute. Beautiful, to be exact.</p><p>“Ah, we forgot to wash our hands,” Kita stopped, and Sakusa, weirdly, already longing for his delicate touch.</p><p>“Sorry Sakusa-kun, it was fun that I forgot to wash my hands, we should wash our hands now or—”</p><p>“No need,” Sakusa, for the first time in forever, declining an offer to washing hands, “Kita-san’s fingers are not dirty,”</p><p>“You can’t see the germs, im going to wash my hands and you are coming with me,” Kita didn’t waste any secs and he tugged Sakusa’s arm, dragging him to the nearest restroom.</p><p>.</p><p>Sakusa was quite…confused. Why is Kita being so pushover with him, over a mere washing hands activity.</p><p>A mere.</p><p>He must be crazy. He never thought washing hands are just a mere activity. It was sacred to him.</p><p>Of course, his mind is going somewhere at this point. He just let himself being dragged with Kita into the nearest restroom.</p><p>And its only the two of them.</p><p>“I never used public restroom handsoap so I always carried mine,” Kita said, “your hands,” He ordered Sakusa to offer his hands so he can drop some of the liquid soap he brought.</p><p>“This one from my favorite brand too,” Kita smiled while pouring water over his hands and start washing it, “it does smells like clean laundry so I thought you would like it,”</p><p>Sakusa’s face was plum red. Shit, Kita did really heard him at that time. His unpopular oppinion about liking how he smelled like a fresh laundry.</p><p>Sakusa really wants to dig his own grave.</p><p>But the soap, really smelled nice. He starts to feel comfortable and just wash his hands together with Kita.</p><p>“As I thought, you washed your hands using WHO handwash technique too,” Kita smiled proudly, Sakusa just replied with some hum.</p><p>“Did you bring your handkerchief?” Sakusa showed him his white silk handkerchief.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Kita-san is also wiping his hand with his soft blue handkerchief, how cute. Sakusa thought.</p><p>Whats cute about a man wiping his hand with handkerchief? Sakusa is seriously losing his mind.</p><p>Also that soft pastel blue color…really suit Kita Shinsuke, he thinks.</p><p>“We have cleaned our hands, should we order some snacks? What do you like Sakusa-kun?” Kita asked.</p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Crap.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean,” Sakusa cleared his throat, “You? What about you?”</p><p>“Me? Oh, I was actually craving for hamburger tofu but that would be too much,” Kita smiled, he seems didn’t paid any mind into Sakusa's sudden accidental confession, “Also the coffee shop didn’t sell that, so I would order a fruit tart? I see they also selling dried fruit like raisin and—”</p><p>“Umeboshi,”</p><p>“Yes, umeboshi,” Kita saw Sakusa eyes was gleamed a bit, “would you like to order umeboshi, Sakusa-kun?”</p><p>Sakusa nodded firmly, it's his favorite food anyway.</p><p>Kita only chuckled, seeing how straightforward Sakusa is, “Okay,”</p><p>“Kita-san just wait here, I’ll order it,”</p><p>“Hm? If you say so…thank you Sakusa-kun,”</p><p>Sakusa feels his heart beating fast. Wont this man stop smiling already? Its giving him diabetes.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Thank you for the food,” Kita said as he wiped his mouth using paper towel, “But Sakusa-kun, are you really alright only eating umeboshi?”</p><p>“Its fine,” Sakusa chewed his pickled plum, “Its my favorite food,”</p><p>Kita chuckled again, “I see, but it wont be enough for an athlete like us only having umeboshi for a meal you know,” He gets up to the counter but Sakusa stopped him.</p><p>“Let me pay for our meal,”</p><p>Kita was quite shocked, “Oh no, that’s improper, at least let me—”</p><p>“Kita-san,” Sakusa said his name, “You gave me a bottle of hand sanitizer in exchange for only 5 centimeter long of my hand sanitizer you used, its unequal in amount, so let me treat you,”</p><p>Sakusa, that handsanitizer just a sample, I didn’t even waste any money on it since I get it for free.</p><p>Kita wants to say that but seeing how Sakusa is being stubborn and determined on treating his lunch today, he complies, “Okay then,”</p><p>But Kita, instead of go back sitting, went into the cake counter and picked out a plum tart, “Im buying you this,” He declared, loud and clear, plus with a smile.</p><p>That smile again. The smile that Sakusa Kiyoomi can’t say no to.</p><p>He only nods. Nobody can’t defy Kita Shinsuke. Not even him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I had fun today,” Kita spoke, out of the blue.</p><p>“Me too,” <em>we should do it more often</em>. Sakusa replied, with some words added in his mind.</p><p>“Right, we should do it more often,”</p><p>Sakusa stiffen.</p><p>That damn sly fox Miya Atsumu didn’t even mentioned that Kita Shinsuke was an esper who can read minds.</p><p>“I only said what I feel, Sakusa-kun,”</p><p>Sakusa really cursing Atsumu in his mind now, while trying to normalize his heartbeat.</p><p>.</p><p>“ACHOOO!”</p><p>Atsumu in Hyogo was sneezing, and Osamu said, “Bless ya motherfucker, now wipe yer snot away, its gross,”</p><p>.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sakusa, finally said, “I like hanging out with Kita-san,” he blurted that, this time, voluntarily.</p><p>“Oh?” Kita sent him a surprised face, “I like you too, Sakusa-kun,” he replied, with a smile that is purely genuine.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He what.</p><p>.</p><p>“Kita-san you like me?”</p><p>“Did I stutter, Sakusa-kun?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That’s it, concluded,”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa was afraid.</p><p>His heartbeat incresed, for the million times today.</p><p>Kita Shinsuke likes him? Like, that kind of likes?</p><p>Insecurities filling the pit of his stomach.</p><p>The reason, because Atsumu once said that his captain is a straight laced person. He likes and treats everyone the same. He didn’t do favoritism. That’s why he is loved, by all of the Inarizaki volleyball club member.</p><p>He is no different.</p><p>There is no way Kita Shinsuke is liking him that way, alright?</p><p> </p><p>“Kita-san,” Sakusa answered, “you like me, like you do to Atsumu, Osamu, and everyone else, right?”</p><p>Kita only chuckled, “I like you more than them,”</p><p>Sakusa was seriously going to confess if Kita didn’t added, “you are much cleaner than them anyway,”</p><p>Sakusa is trying hard to repress his emotions right now.</p><p>Trying very hard. Very, very hard.</p><p>But he started this.</p><p>So he is going to finish this too. Today, not even tomorrow, or next week.</p><p>“Kita-san…no,” Sakusa corrected, “Shinsuke-senpai,” surprisingly, that sounds better? Sakusa likes the name he just made up secs ago.</p><p>“I like you like this,”</p><p>With that, he grabbed Kita’s shoulder and kissed him on his forehead.</p><p>The way Sakusa moved, was very cheesy. But he didn’t falter. No doubts, he moved like how sleek he washed his hands everyday. He is a pro in washing hands but not a pro in making the first move, but this is not bad, actually. He thought to himself while pulling away to see Kita’s reaction.</p><p>He expected something like…wide-eyed Kita-san is watching him with full of confusion. Wondering why he act like this. And he is ready to accept what kind of faces Kita would show him.</p><p>But not with this one. Again.</p><p>Kita closed his eyes, smiling. Such angelic face, beautiful. His lashes are long, fluttering because of the cold wind. His straight eyebrows, relaxed. His cheeks? Flushed red like a plum but Sakusa is 100% sure it is because of the cold weather. Not because of his kiss on the man’s forehead.</p><p>“Done already?” Kita opened his eyes, smiling happily, “I was expecting something much longer,”</p><p>…</p><p>HE WHAT.</p><p>Kita chuckled, “Yes, yes Kiyoomi-kun, I also like you like that,” KIYOOMI-KUN. “Why are you being so difficult? Its called love, you dork,”</p><p>Sakusa was frozen, but not because of the cold weather.</p><p>The way Kita Shinsuke called his given name with suffix that makes it formal, the way Kita Shinsuke laughed at him, the way Kita Shinsuke called him dork—</p><p>DORK.</p><p>HE WAS. A DORK. To Kita Shinsuke.</p><p>He was…a dork…haha.</p><p>Sakusa was embarrassed, he decides to looks away, pouting his mouth.</p><p>“Now that’s adorable,”</p><p>The little comment Kita added was flicking his already aching heart.</p><p>He never felt like this before, damn—</p><p>He heard his usual hearty laugh, kinda forcing him to face Kita again.</p><p>“So…” Kita trailed, “today is our day one?”</p><p>And once again, not even a single germ passed their minds. They didn’t even bother that they just finished eating and haven’t brushed their teeth.</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi, finally having his first kiss, with Kita Shinsuke. Under a cherry blossom tree.</p><p>Its spring time anyway.</p><p>And it was a spring time in his heart, too.</p>
<hr/><p>"Why do you like me, Shinsuke-senpai?"</p><p>"Why do you ask, Kiyoomi-kun?"</p><p>"I always thought you are an unreachable, untouchable person, who never felt love,"</p><p>"Well you did reach and touch me so that was totally wrong, you know that too,"</p><p>"But still..."</p><p>"No reason needed to fell in love, Kiyoomi-kun," Kita cuts him, "I thought all of my acts was clear enough to show that im interested to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it...</p><p>Kita Shinsuke was the one who offered his number.</p><p>Kita Shinsuke was the one who initiated today's date.</p><p>Kita Shinsuke...was the one who confessed first.</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Sakusa accept his defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Kita Shinsuke has won from the beginning. In both arguments and his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HE IS. A DORK.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sakusa in chapter 394 is a dork. No debate.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>